Wanna Know a Secret?
by A and E
Summary: Anna Banana is a country star who hasn't preformed in two years. Her actual name is Zo Taylor, and suddenly she is uprooted from her previous home and into a new one. Her neighbors? The Jonas Brothers. Stick around for the crazy that is her life!


**Disclaimer: **We don't own anything. End of story (actually, the beginning, but hey. Whatever.).

_Wanna Know a Secret?_

"The Soaked Singer"

By: A and E

_"Anna Banana!" _the crowd screamed. _"Anna Ban-!"_

"GET YOUR ARSE UP AND OUT OF BED! GET YOU-"

I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock. It said 9:23 AM. _"Ugh" _I thought. _"No normal person wakes up this early . . . ."_

Let me explain, after being discovered by my mom, I started singing under a false identity. She has blue eyes, medium length curly brown hair, and her name is Anna Banana. I have not preformed in two years since my mom died of cancer. Before that, I came out with four singles: Tim McGraw, about my summer boyfriend and Tim McGraw; Picture the Burn, about breaking up with said boyfriend; Cold as You, the abuse I went through with said boyfriend; A Place in this World, written by my sister Mari, and the title says it all.

Who am I? I am the medium-length, curly, blonde haired girl with hazel-brown eyes. Actually, one eye is brown, the other's always been hazel. My name is Zoey "Zo" Taylor. I'm going back on tour this summer, though I have no idea who'll be joining me yet . . . .

Mari is my little sister. She'll be turning fifteen June 13th. I'll be turning eighteen on June 14th. Back to Mari: she has medium-longish brown-auburn hair and gray-green eyes. Her false identity? Being the strange human being she is, Zsa Zsa is her fake name. Pronounced kind of like "Ja Ja." Zsa Zsa has black hair, is Japanese-American, and has gray eyes.

Our teacher, guardian, and my manager is our twenty-six-year-old sister Jessi Taylor. She has green eyes, red hair, and as her fake name, she is Princess: blond hair and green eyes all the way.

I launched down the stairs and pulled out a doughnut from our cabinet. Hey, I was hungry!

Mari was watching _Rob and Big_ on MTV, and it bugged me. However, I was currently more angry about this "alarm" business.

"Hey, why was my alarm on?" I asked _innocently_.

"You have to say hello to our new neighbors," she stated cooly, not even looking at me.

"Hello?! _We're_ new, too!"

"They're newer. Give them cookies."

"Where are they?" I asked, crossing my arms. And why wasn't she going to give them? Anyways, she pointed to the counter and I picked up the tray of cookies, sighing as I did so.

I stalked out of the house and looked down at my outfit. Blue tanktop, pink "Star" sweatpants. Presentable. I went over to the new house, and lo and behold, the door was open, so I just casually walked inside.

"Hello?" I yelled, slightly echoing. I put the cookies down on a table, and as I turned around, I was sprayed with a torrent of water. And I stood there for a second.

Shaking like a wet dog, I turned around to meet this new villain. A boy was standing there taller than me, and around my age. He said nothing, but his mouth was slightly agap.

"Care to explain why I'm currently soaked?" I asked as icily as I was feeling at the moment.

"Water fight . . . thought you were Frankie . . . or Nick . . . or Kevin . . . ." he trailed off.

"Gotta towel, then?" I asked, flicking some water at him.

"No, we just moved in . . . ."

"I'm aware of that. That's why I'm here, to _greet_ you. Hello. I'm kidnapping you so I can yell at you. Follow me."

"Can I call my brothers first . . . ?" I nodded, but then thought again.

"On. The. Frickin'. Way." I said shortly, eyebrow twitching. As we walked out the house, he got out his cell and called this "_Kevin_."

"Hey, Kevin, I'm being kidnapped right now, dude. So, I'm leaving this message . . . yeah. Bye," he said laughing slightly.

I thought about the situation again, and decided this wasn't coming along well.

"Hey, dude, I'm Zo Taylor, and I'll be your kidnapper today," I said, joking. His eyebrow raised. "Who're you?"

"You don't _know_ my name?" he asked, like I was thick. "I'm Joe Jonas. Like the band, the Jonas Brothers? You know, right?"

"No."

"You're kidding, right?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Since my mom died, I've been shut out of music . . . . Too sad. Now I'm getting back into it . . . . And now we're here. Go get a towel out of the bathroom and we'll see if you life," I said, smirking but angry. We walked into the front door, and I shut it quickly as he wandered away.

"Aye, aye, ma'am," he saluted. The doorbell rang just as I was taking a step towards the kitchen. Opening the door, I saw a familiar-ish face.

She was carrying something covered with plastic (and it looks slightly scary and cake-like). Her face lit up with the kind of recognition I wanted at the moment.

"Zo!" she screamed, almost dropping the cake. "Oh, um, here's you cake . . . thing . . . ."

I smiled fakely. "Don't know you!" I chirped happily. "Goodbye!" I said, almost slamming the door on her face, but she opened her mouth again.

"I know your biggest secret, Zo Taylor!" she said, still smiling.

"Uh, yeah, right," I bluffed, taking a step back.

"Anna Banana, that's mean," she said, "not remembering cousin's faces and all." Recognition surged through my veins.

A scuffle from behind alerted me to Joe's presence before he screamed, "_You're_ Anna Banana?"

"Oops," my adoring cousin said, ashamed. Ah, poor Miley.

-----------

Like it. Press th blueish button. COME ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Please)


End file.
